Generally, a flower arrangement is the art of arranging cut flowers with the use of a frog in a flower basin or with the use of a floral foam (so called, “Oasis”) in a basket, in a variety of forms, so as to decorate the surroundings more beautifully. The flower arrangements are frequently used in ceremonies for congratulations and condolences, e.g. a wedding ceremony, an opening ceremony, a graduation ceremony, a celebration ceremony, events, parties, etc. Specially, in modern society where aesthetic consciousness is esteemed and pursued owing to the development of civilization, a job of florist has emerged as a promising category of occupations, who specializes in arranging flowers adaptively to use of the flower arrangement and directing them in a beautiful manner, to thereby increase the value added of flowers at the final consumption stage thereof.
To meet the needs of consumers and reflect the trend of the times as described above, various methods for flower arrangements have been researched and developed by florists. As a result, a variety of flower arranging devices enabling the florist to fix and arrange the flowers to the angels as desired have been researched and developed.
However, a means of fixing the stem of a lower having been used for a conventional flower arrangement is designed so that a lower end of the stem is simply fixed onto a frog or a floral foam, whereby the lower end of the stem is only fixed by the inserting force. Where an abnormal state (e.g., damage) has occurred to the lower end of the stem, the stem cannot be positioned in a fixed manner. In this case, even though the florist concerned is very competent, she or he would have difficulty in arranging the flowers attractively as desired.
In addition, since only the lower end of the stem is fixed, the position of the stem, if long, may not be fixed, may be swayed or bent because of weak support thereof or outdoor environments, such as wind and the like.
In a case of floral foam, the lower end of the stem is inserted thereonto without damage. However, in a case of a frog, since the lower end of the stem is pierced thereonto, it is liable to be hurt, and thereby, the life span of the flower may be shortened.
Where flowers are put in a flower base having no fixing means such as a frog or floral foam, the flowers are positioned irregularly around the mouth of the base according to the stems different in length, where the number of flowers put in the base are not sufficient, thereby causing difficulty in directing them attractively as desired.
Moreover, conventional flower arranging devices have been manufactured and used depending upon their uses, for example, flower arrangements for table decoration, wall decoration, flower wreath, etc. These devices have formed with a plurality of holes according to required angles (angles of flowers being arranged), or such materials as floral foam are inserted into a frame having a specific type, on which the lower ends of the stems are only fixed. That is, depending upon their uses, separate flower arranging devices are required. This causes the problems of increasing production costs and consumer purchase costs, thereby increasing an economical burden to the users.
For decoration of a flat table, flowers are arranged in a flower basin wherein the stems are inserted onto the frog. Because of this, the lower ends of the stems are damaged and the life spans thereof are shortened. In addition, there may be a problem in safety because the florist is liable to be hurt by the frog while she or he is arranging the flowers thereonto.
In a wall decoration using a specific form of frame inside of which a floral foam is installed, considering the characteristics of the wall decoration, the lower ends of the stems are inserted into and supported by the floral foam installed inside, but the support force is weak and it may also be affected naturally by outdoor environment, thereby causing the aesthetic consciousness to be damaged. In order to avoid such a problem, a plurality of holes may be formed on the frame in which the floral foam is built. In this case, the flowers are only allowed for arrangement through the holes, thereby representing no desired beauty. Further, there is a limit in the number of flowers that can be used for decoration.
In a case of wreath decoration, a new frame is needed whenever a new wreath is decorated, thereby consuming a longer time in producing it and having a difficulty in reclamation of sources. Since the flowers whose stems are fixed onto the floral foam are located in the center of the wreath, it should be careful to carry it. If not, this may cause the wreath to be damaged and the form thereof to be altered in an easy manner.